Duck Hunt Duo vs Ice Climbers
Duck Hunt Duo vs Ice Climbers is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 4! Duck Hunt vs Ice Climber! Two video game duos meet on the field of battle. Duck Hunt Duo may have took Ice Climbers' place in Smash Bros, but will they emerge victorious in a fight? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Having received the news that Ice Climbers wouldn't be in Super Smash Bros. 4, this got Nana and Popo a little hot under the collar, and not just because of those thick coats indoors. They embarked on a hunt for their replacement: Duck Hunt Duo. The pair lurked in the sidelines where an ongoing Smash saw Duck Hunt Duo scrape the luckiest of KOs on Peep4Life. Naturally, the pair taunted as the player's Mii smashed into the DS screen. Ice Climbers then advanced on their target. That familiar siren from Smash Bros. Brawl sounded and the Duck Hunt Duo turned to face the approaching challengers. Ice Climbers smacked ice at the pair, who shot it before it could reach. It was on! Here we go! Using their hammers, Ice Climbers spun towards Duck Hunt Duo, knocking them back several feet. Ice Climbers then shot more ice at Duck Hunt Duo, backing them up a bit until the hunting duo used Wild Gunman. The 8 bit shooter blasted Popo out the air, but Nana kept on charging. She leaped up and smacked the dog with her hammer, but the duck tackled her. Popo rejoined the fray by clocking the duck with his hammer. The pair of pairs backed away from each other, preparing their next attacks. Duck Hunt Duo fired from afar while Nana and Popo tried to breach their position by rushing in close. This was predictable enough for the Duck Hunt Duo and they were able to blast the Ice Climbers before they got too close. Then the Duck Hunt Duo decided they were going to press an offensive. They rushed in at Ice Climbers but this time, they played into their hands. Crouching, Ice Climbers used Blizzard, catching the duck straight in the face and sending him off the dog's back. Nana and Popo then ganged up on the hound, bashing him with their hammers. They then leaped up and threw ice on the duck, making sure they kept the dog isolated. The dog then leaped into Nana, rolling her over before calling on Wild Gunman again. He shot Popo and disappeared. Popo spun his hammer around, catching the duck in the face to try and cause the separation again. Nana rejoined the fray, grappling the dog and whacking him in the head as hard as she could. The four then leaped into a confusing mess, disappearing into a cartoony cloud. The dust settled and Duck Hunt Duo used Wild Gunman again, he blasted Popo away and the hunting duo teamed up on Nana. They grappled her and the dog began clawing her repeatedly. The duck delivered several pecks and nips too. Nana attempted Blizzard but the attack missed. Popo then joined the fray with a spinning hammer. He joined Nana's side and they delivered a dual Blizzard. The duck took the pair of attacks while the dog threw a can at Nana, bonking her on the head. A scope appeared around the tin as it was shot at Popo. The male ice climber tried to block away the projectile but the duck delivered a nip to the back of his leg to break his focus. Without warning, the stage was grabbed from under them and dragged through a dark opening in the background. The four all held on, where they found themselves in a weird, dark space. Strangely, it looked like a place that Nana and Popo knew too well. Their focus was snapped when Duck Hunt Duo fired a tin can at Popo. Nana covered for him, smacking ice shards at the dog. The dog leaped over the attack and the duck flew in to deliver an attack. Nana grabbed it out the air, and slammed her mallet into its head. The dog then leaped up and bit Nana in the arm, forcing her to drop the hammer. Popo came to her side, throwing his mallet into the dog's head. He then tried to scuff his climbing boots on the duck, but it flew back onto the dog's back. They were about to get back into battle when a figure appeared in the air beside them. It was Tabuu! The Subspace's true leader. The one who had wreaked havoc on the Nintendo verse. He began charging up his signature move: Off Waves! All four combatants gulped as they were blasted with energy and turned into trophies. The trophies sat on the platform until another force appeared beneath them. The platform shattered and the trophies fell into the abyss of Subspace. "Hello there!" announced the intruder. It was Hades! "Oh my, who have we here? Tabuu!? I'm honoured. Truly. I'm a huge fan of course, I even fashioned my Underworld to be like your Subspace." Hades grinned, waving a hand to his side. "But you were defeated all those years ago and have become somewhat... obsolete." Hades folded his hands and grinned as Tabuu glared through him. "But don't feel too bad, Tabuu. Somewhat of an Uprising has occurred since you've been away. Tell you what, if ''you stand down now, I will let you and your forces serve as my underlings. Needless to say I don't need to explain what happens should you choose the alternative." Tabuu summoned the Chain of Light and cracked it before Hades. The Lord of the Underworld rolled his eyes and levitated towards Tabuu, cracking his knuckles. "Very well, Tabuu. I promise to put your souls to good use after I've crushed you like a gnat!" The two then fired lasers from their eyes, the projectiles meeting in midair. The Lord of the Underworld and the true Master of Subspace lock horns: Next time on DBX! '''DBX ' Conclusion This DBX is a draw! Category:Peep4Life Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights